youkai no mondai
by Koi Otome
Summary: un pequeño problema para sesshoumaru...una ayuda pesima...en este fic pongo a prueba la experiencia de miroku y la paciencia del youkai xD aviso:mi primer fanfic, no se extrañen de que sea tan malo...


Aquí les traigo el famoso primer fic que la mayoría hemos escrito alguna vez...en este caso el mio...espero que os guste...y que no haya muchas amenazas en los review para que no vuelva a escribir...me ha costado mucho decidirme a publicarlo...no me parece muy bueno pero, en fin...

T.T

INUYASHA NO ES MIO...NI NUNCA LO SERA.

Pero le he enviado varios e-mails a Rumiko para que me regale los derechos de sesshoumaru por mi cumpleaños...(¬¬ en fin...)

Narra sesshoumaru (por si no se nota xD)

**YOUKAI NO MONDAI**

Ya se ha hecho de noche y todavía seguimos aquí. Empieza ha hacer frío.

Porras.

Yo tendría que estar deambulando por ahí y no aquí con mi hermanito y el monje salido.

La verdad es que he tenido mucha "suerte"

Siempre soy yo el que los encuentra a ellos y para una vez que sucede al contrario tiene que ser en una situación tan...bueno, tan así..

**----------------flash back-------------------**

Maldigo la primavera y los malditos instintos que despierta

...ufffff ...

Vaya un espectáculo...menos mal que me di cuenta justo a tiempo, no creo que hubiese soportado un interrogatorio por parte de Rin con preguntas a las que no le puedo contestar.

No sin humillarme ¬¬

Y ahora que? Me parece que me voy a tener que esperar a que ESTO baje. Pero cualquiera diría que piensa quedarse así toda la vida.

Grrrrr...

Llevo metido en este estupido lago toda la tarde

Grrrrrrr...

Me pongo enfermo solo de pensar que esto me esta pasando a mi. Si alguien me encontrase ahora mismo le concedería encantado una sepultura con bonitas vistas a este lago ¬¬

no lo entiendo, no he pensado en cosas fuera de lo común: tenseiga, tessaiga, como torturar a mi hermano...Y hablando del rey de Roma...El hanyu se acerca...

Grrr...

Pobre de el como se le ocurra acercarse a este lugar en concreto...verme en esta situación será lo ultimo que haga...

Aunque con la mala suerte que estoy teniendo hoy fijo que nos vemos...(_suspira)_...

-Vaya, vaya...que tenemos aquí? El gran Seshoumaru suspirando! Dime hermanito...es que se acerca el fin del mundo?!...

¬¬ ...yo le mato...

-Piérdete Inuyasha. Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti.-en realidad ni ahora ni nunca...a menos que sea para mi conveniencia.

-que haces ahí? Desde cuando te gusta bañarte?-jaja...(sarcarastico)

-y a ti desde cuando te gusta tentar tanto tu suerte? Híbrido...

-por que estoy seguro de que no me vas a atacar.

-y por que crees eso?

-porque de haber querido...no, mas bien, haber podido hacerlo, ya lo hubieses hecho, ne? Ese es tu patron:me ves y me atacas.

Exagerado. No siempre es asi.

Creo.

-..y además...-inmediatamente dejo de prestarle atención. Me esta haciendo perder la paciencia y no estoy de humor.

-PIERDETE HANYU!!!- le grito deseando que por una vez en su patetica vida me haga caso.

-O.O ahhhhhhh...

Sin haber podido evitarlo, he salido del agua para aporrearle. ..El lado bueno es que le he dado y he descargado un poco de tensión.(ñ.ñ) El lado malo es que el dichoso hanyu se a dado cuenta del "problema".

-o.o que has hecho degenerado?!

-cierra la boca. Tu no tines derecho a llamarme así. Además mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia...

- pero es que esto es un "asunto" de mucha "envergadura"... juajajajajaja...-me suelta haciendo un especial énfasis en ambas palabras.

¬¬...si las miradas matasen...esa risotada no se estaría escuchando por todo el bosque. Definitivamente este muchacho es tonto...el se cree que me esta insultando cuando en realidad me esta alabando...aquí es cuando salen a relucir los genes taisho .

-callate de una vez.

-es que...no puedo- mirada matadora de sessh- ...de acuerdo lo intentare...en serio que te pasa? Por que esta así?

**--------------fin flash back---------------------------**

U//.//U

nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza, como cuando le he tenido que explicar al hanyu por que a los demonios perro nos pasa esto en ciertas épocas del año.

Claro, como el es un medio-demonio este tipo de cosas le resbalan...

Grrrr...

Esto ya es mucho, envidio a inuyasha por no tener que sufrir esto todos los años?

Tonterías.

Es que nadie puede comprender de que yo no tengo tiempo para revolcarme por ahí con mujeres-demonio??

Tan difícil es de comprender?!

Grrrrr ...

-sesshoumaru, cállate ya

Grrrrrrrr...como se atreve a darme ordenes el muy...

-deja de gruñir!!

-inuyasha trata de comprenderle, lo esta pasando mal.

-y a mi me esta poniendo nervioso con tanto gruñido.

-nadie te pidió que te quedases...hibrido...

-ya me estas hartando!!

Inuyasha se levanta y se para junto a la orilla del lago en el que estoy metido hasta la cintura. Empieza a desenvainar a la colmillo de hierro cuando, de pronto, el joven monje le golpea en la cabeza, haciendo le perder el equilibrio y que caiga de cabeza al agua.

-monje, yo se defenderme. No me haces falta para nada. Piérdete.

-no seas así, piensa que en asuntos como este yo te puedo ser de mas ayuda que inuyasha.

Se me olvido decir que después de que terminase la explicación con inuyasha, apareció el monje y tuve que empezar de nuevo.

-claro para algo eres el pervertido del grupo, no miroku?

-no es para tanto, jijijijijiji...

-no era un halago ¬¬

O.o estoy rodeado de locos y además de repente me siento amenazado por el monje...

bufff...

siento escalofríos... (-.-U)

-...si habéis venido a ayudar, no deberíais estar haciendo eso mismo? Mas bien me estáis incordiando .

Donde están las dueñas de la pareja esta? Que vengan a reclamarlos ya, leñes!

**-----------------------un poquito lejos de allí---------------------------------**

-atchisss!

-atchiusuuuu!

-sango, kagome que os pasa? estáis constipadas?

-que va shippo, hasta hace un momento me encontraba perfectamente, que raro verdad sango?

-para raro lo que están tardando la pareja esa, que estarán haciendo? Y además desde cuando salen a pasear juntos? ¬¬

-oU no seas mal pensada mujer...que primero salio inuyasha disparado y sin avisar y después miroku decidió seguirle.

-chicas, habéis pensado en la posibilidad de que inuyasha haya sentido a kikyo y miroku le haya seguido para traerle de vuelta?

.o.o ...oh

-O.O peligro! Huye shippo!-grita la exterminadora corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

-u.´u...INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Y el grito se escucho hasta en la aldea de Kaede, que no quedaba muy cerca precisamente...

**---------------------volviendo con sessh y compañía-------------------------**

Estamos en plena noche y ya estoy harto!!. Yo metido en el lago, y ellos sentados a orillas del mismo.

Yo pensando en lo feliz que seria si no estuviesen aquí, el monje en una posibilidad para hacer bajar el bulto e inuyasha mirándome de refilón de vez en cuando y sonriendo con superioridad.

Cuando esto pase se acordara de mi ¬¬...

-nee, sesshoumaru, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-...?...desde mediodía mas o menos...

-O.o queeeeeeeeeeeeee???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

U.U ...ya están esos dos poniendo el grito en el cielo...

-tanto?

-y todavía no ha bajado?

-no pienso responder a preguntas obvias.¬¬

-antipático reprimido...AUCH...miroku!!

Jeje...desde hace un rato cada vez que inuyasha me ofende el monje le golpea la cabeza.

No es que me guste que me defienda un humano, pero es divertido desde mi punto de vista...ese monje me empieza a caer bien.

-mmm...creo que...quizás lo mejor seria que te auto-calmases la zona con tus propias manos, no crees?

-muajajajaja...

Grrrrrrrr...el dichoso monje me esta sugiriendo sutilmente que me...argg...con solo pensarlo me da asco..y el estupido de inuyasha no se deja de reír de esa manera tan cruel...retiro lo dicho antes sobre el monje...

T.T es que ya nadie me respeta?

-no...y no se te ocurra volver a sugerirlo, monje...¬¬

-jujujuju...

-n.n bueno solo era una sugerencia...

-jijijiji...

-¬¬...

-juajajaja...

-u.u inuyasa...

-XD hai?

PLAF

Al instante se ve a inuyasha hundirse en el agua con un sello budista que impide que pueda mover el cuerpo.

-¬¬ ..ojala se ahogue...así aprenderá...

-dudo mucho de que pueda escarmentar si se muere pero, mejor sin el, ne Sessh?

El monje se acerca a mi peligrosamente.

- O.o...

(Sesshoumaru se zambulle en el agua en busca de su hermano querido.)

-n.nU tan mal le ha sonado lo que le he dicho?

**-----------------unos minutos después----------------------------**

-Busca otra alternativa, monje lascivo.

-tranquilízate sessh.

Miro con instintos asesinos al monje, pero este no se da por aludido e inuyasha pasa este detalle por alto para decir de una forma escandalosa:

-sessh??!!!!!!! O.O vaya si que habéis cogido confianza en el ratito que yo estuve ausente, ne?

Eso ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Grrrr...

-quieres volver al fondo del lago, inuyasha?

-T.T..ya me callo...

-no hay ninguna clase de hierba para estos casos?

-mejor dejate de hierbas miroku. Haber si lo vamos a empeorar.

Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el hibrido, además , no creo que crezca nada por aquí precisamente...

-y si esto es como el hipo?

Inuyasha empieza a desvariar, a que demonios viene eso?

-nani?

-me refiero a que el hipo se puede pasar de una persona a otra, ne? por que no esto?

(N/A: quizás esto resulte conocido si han leido Azumanga Daioh. En este manga mencionan que el hipo puede transmitirse de una persona a otra si la que tiene el hipo mira fijamente a alguien xD)

- -.- ...absurdo...

-y por que no lo intentas? No se pierde nada...

Definitivamente algo no marcha como debería en las azoteas de mi hermano y su camarada.

Pero el mas tonto soy yo por hacerles caso...

-bueno...y eso de pasarlo como se hace?

-ni idea...

-da igual inuyasha, tu no te esfuerces mas, que tus neuronas ya han trabajado suficiente ...

- que majo eres..sessh...

-bueno, haya paz, haya paz...sessh por que no puebas mirando fijamente a alguno de nosotros dos y mientras murmuras: pasalo y que no vuelva, pasalo y que no vuelva...

O.O dios mio, esto es un insulto a mi inteligencia, el monje esta chalado, ido!! Esto no es normal...y yo me niego a hacer eso...

y además...

PORQUE ME LLAMAN SESSH? ...QUE CONFIANZAS SON ESAS?!!..

pero mi indignación queda eclipsada por la pregunta de inuyasha ... dicha con cierto tono de miedo...

yo comprendo a inuyasha, el monje me empieza a asustar y cualquier cosa que diga puede dejarte marcado de por vida.

-como que a uno de nosotros dos?

-n.n bueno, a ti y a mi no nos costara nada auto-calmarnos, ne?

-O.´O no me metas en el mismo saco que tu, monje pajillero.

-pues visto de esa forma, a mi no me parece mal...de todas formas las opciones son escasas y yo quiero perderos de vista ya...

-n.n pues nada..elige y manos a la obra.

Ya.

Dicho así parece bien sencillo, a demas el monje ya se esta arremangando..-.- da por sentado que le voy a escoger a el...pero no ha contado con que yo, con el, cuanto mas lejos y menos contacto visual haya, mejor.

así que no me queda mas remedio que acosar con la mirada a mi hermano...yo no tengo la culpa.

-o//.//o ...pasalo y que no vuelva, pasalo y que no vuelva, pasalo y que no vuelva, pasa...

-nani!!? O.O serás desgraciado! Yo intentando ayudarte y tu me la pagas así?? CALLATE!!

(inuyasha se abalanza sobre sesshoumaru corriendo como un pollo descabezado)

-O.O inuyasha, no! QUE LE AHOGAS!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grrr ..

el maldito inuyasha se ha metido en el agua y se ha lanzado como un salvaje contra mí para que me calle.

Casi me ahoga el muy bestia, a tenido que intervenir el monje (justo a tiempo debo añadir, pues ya empezaba a tragar agua como un embudo) pero eso es porque me pillo desprevenido ...

-ya estoy harto! Se me acabo la paciencia..!!!-grita el hanyu a los cuatro vientos

-vaya novedad...

-cállate monje...si eso no baja por voluntad propia, habrá que hacerlo por la fuerza!!

Yo todavía estaba intentando recuperar la respiración por el "accidente" de antes y esa propuesta me puso los pelos de punta.

Inuyasha me mira de forma muy decidida...se mete en el agua de nuevo ya que había sido arrastrado al exterior por el monje en su anterior intervención (N/A no si quien se a dado mas baños , si sessh o inu U.U), y parándose frente a mi, se empieza a arremangar...

Creo que no hace falta decir que empecé a echar de menos a mi okachan...

-i...inuyasha,q...que haces?

-lo que debí de hacer desde el principio! Enseñamelo!!

-O.O eeeh? no! Que quieres hacer?

-bajarlo por la fuerza...

-no inuyasha, le desgraciaras!!!

-tu no tengas miedo, vamos sesshoumaru!

Pero yo si que tengo miedo...T.T

-inuyasha...déjalo...ya encontraremos otra forma...no seas así mírale a la cara...esta aterrorizado...da penita...T.T ...O.O te habías dado cuenta de lo mono que es tu hermano?

-...

-...

Este tipo esta chalado...en cuanto me recupere del shock le daré la paliza de su vida ¬¬

-¬¬ basta de tonterías miroku... Sesshoumaru, prepárate!!

-O.O...

-SIENTATE!!!

PLAFF

T.T...adoro a esa sacerdotisa!!

-monje...que estáis haciendo aquí? Y con el? ¬¬

...la exterminadora me ha mirado así: ¬¬...

...que se ha creído?!...

...o peor, que narices se cree que estaba haciendo con el dichoso monje???...

-tranquila mujer...yo no quiero para nada a esa monje...¬¬

-ya...¬¬

El ambiente se ha tensado.

hay un silencio extraño.

En que estarán pensando la panda de ningen?

¬¬...no me gustan sus caras...

Que raro..casi 1 minuto de silencio...

Inuyasha ha muerto o la sacerdotisa se ha cansado se los "siéntate" y ahora se dedica a cortar. lenguas?

Para mi desgracia, ninguna de las dos opciones.

Enseguida diviso a inuyasha. Esta hundido en la tierra a los pies de la sacerdotisa...con la cara muy roja...no entiendo nada de nada...

-...kagome!! quítate de ahí!!

- por que dices eso inuyasha?

-al menos pídeselo amablemente no?

-No me da la real gana!! Marcharos!! Todos fuera!!

-que te pasa inuyasha?

El hanyu definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza...vete a saber que mosca le ha picado ahora.

-Hu? - no puedo evitar contener una exclamacion. (Pequeña, pero una exclamacion después de todo.)

o.o

-y ahora que te pasa a ti sessh?-pregunta tranquilamente el moje.

La exterminadora esta matándonos al monje y a mi con la mirada...da igual, yo ya me he acostumbrado al mote que me ha impuesto el monje...además ahora estoy procesando lo que ven mis ojos...

-o.o ha bajado...

-O.O que? Vaaaaya!! Pero como...?

-yo os diré como!!

Y diciendo eso inuyasha se levanta del suelo.

Y todo descubrimos la sorpresa.

-O.O- (así le miran todos.)

Pobrecillo...la única idea que ha tenido y encima ha funcionado...

En cuanto podemos reaccionar el monje y yo salimos disparados hasta perdernos en el bosque, me niego a tener que sufrir lo mismo de nuevo.

de lejos escuchamos gritos y nos compadecemos de inuyasha...

-O////////O..INUYASHA..PERO QUE..?

-X//////X TAPATE!!!!!!

-TRAIDORES!!!!!!!!!VOVED AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!

- /////// HENTAI!!!!!!EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!!!!

-NO TE DA VERGÜENZA, ERES PEOR QUE MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!

Y lo mas efectivo de todo...

-SIENTATE!!!!!!!

**-------------------------------------------------OWARI---------------------------------------------**

Aquí termina esta payasada de fic...

Comprendo que penséis que este fic no merece la pena ni mirarlo...pero si algún valiente se lo ha terminado de leer ..que de señales de vida en forma de review...o como se escriba..¬¬


End file.
